


Grain of Truth

by Octomerls



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomerls/pseuds/Octomerls
Summary: Pelna and Nyx are walking to the Citadel and Kingsglaive Headquarters. Pelna is starting to piece together where the rumours of the Glaive's escapades are coming from.
Relationships: Pelna Khara/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Grain of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I've had sitting in my folder for quite some time.

“Go back to Galadh where you belong.”

Pelna stared at the stranger who sneered at Nyx, walking beside him.

“Want to say that to our faces?” Pelna asked, his grip tightening on his coffee cup.

The stranger scoffed but pointed to his head where Pelna knew Nyx kept beads in his hair. Unlike Pelna, who preferred the short curly locks, easier to maintain, and it suited him better, Nyx wore braids proudly. On Nyx, it was strange to see the man with his hair down, braid undone. For Insomnia though, the beads and braids were obvious signs of an immigrant. One who didn’t belong thanks to the war with Niflheim. If not the beads than the insignia on their jackets would certainly let people know where they belonged and everyone knew what to think about the Kingsglaive. Before Pelna could scold the guy again, Nyx’s warm hand squeezed his shoulder. 

“It’s not worth it.”

“Not worth it? Nyx, _you_ save their asses every day. Hell,  _ we  _ save their asses every day and they just--”

“I know. It’s just not worth getting into a fight. You know the Crownsguard will be called, and the Captain will have to deal with it. As much as I wouldn’t mind the excuse to see the Captain, I don’t feel like getting wall duty again. Just got off of it yesterday.” Nyx shrugged, a lopsided grin present on his face. “I’d rather get wall duty for something worth it.”

“...I didn’t want to believe Tredd when he said they thought of us as rats. But--”

Warm leather slipped into Pelna’s hand, as Nyx squeezed it. “Don’t worry about what Tredd says. Yeah, Insomnians can be assholes, but they don’t know any better. They don’t know what happens beyond their precious wall, Pel. Let them enjoy it. A few words can’t hurt us.”

Pelna nodded, even if it didn’t sit well with him. Nyx was too calm about it all. Nyx’s loyalty for Insomnia and its people were strange. Pelna and the others had difficulty understanding Nyx and the way he seemed to love using the magic they were given, warping through the battlefields and creating chaos. It was only when Nyx stopped squeezing Pelna’s hand he felt the slight tremor. 

“Nyx…. how can you fight for people like that?” Pelna had to know.The logic just didn’t make sense. 

Duty was one thing. Pelna fought to protect those he cared about, his fellow Glaive. Sure if there was an emergency, he would help, but Nyx was on another level completely. The man would throw himself in front of a car if it would save someone. Some called it a hero complex, others a death wish. For Pelna, it was just what Nyx did. 

“For hearth and home, Pelna. A place doesn’t make it home. I don’t fight for Insomnia, I fight for the lost homes outside these walls and I fight for people like you and the others. The future is in our hands, and I don’t want the kids on these streets to know what we went through.” Nyx shrugged. “There’s a lot to still fight for.” 

He squeezed their hands again. Pelna bumped their shoulders. Nyx was so much more than people gave him credit for. The idiot thought way too much, but was driven by instinct. A dangerous combination for anyone who crossed his path. 

“If you say so, Nyx.” 

The two continued their walk heading towards the Citadel. Pelna was due for his second double shift of the week, and Nyx tagged along to keep him company for a bit before he had to report to Drautos for deployment orders. There moments of rest, and then there were moments like this were rest seemed impossible. When you wore many hats though it was hard not to be asked to come in a lot. As they came up to Citadel, a black car came through the gate. They both saw their prince looking languidly out the window, normally tinted and rolled up, but today his highness seemed despondent. Not caring what might happen to him. 

“Oh, looks like his highness is coming back from school. Wonder if they make him do tests,” Nyx snickered.

“Even princes aren’t above tests, Nyx. And even if Insomnia likes him, he shouldn’t have his window rolled down.” Pelna said. 

The two watched as the car went through the gates, but not before the two could hear a rather curt voice coming from the car to tell him to roll up the window. 

“Guess that was his advisor. Either he failed a test or he got into another fight in school,” Pelna suggests. 

Sure enough, Ignis Scientia looked about ready to scold the prince again before they were out of sight. 

“The prince fight? No way.”

“Nyx....”

There was a hint of mischief in Nyx’s eyes. Pelna knew the man was teaching the young prince how to handle himself in hand to hand combat. Surely that task was meant for the prince’s shield, but then Nyx fought dirty, Gladiolus didn’t. Unsure if anyone else knew, at least the prince was capable of defending himself, though who would pick on a prince was only asking for a death wish.

“You know, he’s doing it to protect another kid. Prompto, I think was his name. Couldn't just let him keep getting beat up without a way to fight back.” Nyx shrugged. “You’d teach him too if he asked.”

“As if. If the Captain finds out,” Pelna shook his head.

“You’re the only other person who knows. You're going to tell the Captain on me?” Nyx asked, scooting closer as a few men in suits came their way. Probably just Citadel workers on their way back from a late lunch or a meeting.

“As if. He’ll find out I’ve known for quite some time and I’ll end up with wall duty alongside you. You know I love you, but not that much.”

Pelna was still aware of the hand in his and the sudden peck on his cheek as the men shoved past them. Though Nyx didn’t kiss him because of being shoved into Pelna, no it was deliberate. Staring at Nyx, eyebrow raised, Pelna saw the heads of the suits gather together and a hushed whisper began. He pushed Nyx away, letting go of their hands.

“You did that on purpose, asshole.”

“Maybe.” Nyx grinned. “But I wanted to kiss you, not just because it creates a few spread rumours.”

“Oh really? If you wanted to kiss me, then you should do it properly.” Pelna laughed, wondering how long it would take before rumours started up again.

They weren’t together. Not really. None of the Glaives really were, it was more convenient not to label things. It made the news about someone’s death a little easier to take the news or so they told themselves. But it didn’t mean they didn’t do things like kiss or sleep with each other. Gods knew how often there was just too much drinking involved at someone’s place and then waking up next to someone, and sometimes not even the person you started the evening with. Hell, half the time after a mission, no one cared where they slept, but just found a comfortable enough spot. Others would join in until it was just a pile of bodies. But then, when a life could end at any moment, labels just didn’t seem important.

“They already think we’re just some big orgery,” Pelna said, giving Nyx a tired look. “I wonder how that started?”

Nyx brought his hands up, defenseless, as he laughed. “Not me. I swear! Ask Luche and Tredd about that one. Though if you want, I could give you a proper kiss.”

“Whatever, Nyx. We’ll talk about this after you get back.” He pointed to the stairs leading up the Citadel. Their Captain was heading toward them, a thin frown on his lips. “Doesn’t look good.”

“When does it ever? Have you ever seen him smile?” Nyx shrugged. “I’ll live.”

“You better, hero.” Pelna leaned over and gave Nyx a return kiss, just as innocent as the one given, before saluting to their Captain and leaving.

He heard their Captain ask, “So....you and Khara, huh? Just don’t let it get in the way of your mission.”

Pelna only snickered when he heard a resounded “It’s not just Pelna, sir!”.


End file.
